Charmed Ask no questions I tell you no lies
by MissAnderson92
Summary: In this Paige has just returned from a week long holiday in Paris with her Boyfriend Robbie and finds that there’s been trouble while she’s been gone. Piper hasn’t had children but unbeknown to the other two sisters Paige is expecting. Piper has married L
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed **

_**In this Paige has just returned from a week long holiday in Paris with her Boyfriend Robbie and finds that there's been trouble while she's been gone. Piper hasn't had children but unbeknown to the other two sisters Paige is expecting. Piper has married Leo; who hasn't got his powers back yet. Phoebe is dating Cole; who isn't dead obviously, but he does have his powers. The sisters have their suspicions but he's not evil, yet. :-P **_

**Chapter one: Coming Home**

**Paige's P.O.V**

"Piper?" I pushed open the front door "Anyone?" This was odd. I was stood in the hallway of the Halliwell mansion and it was quiet!!

"There's no-one here" I gasped and turned quickly towards the voice. Leo sat in the living room, his face red; he'd been crying.

"Where are they?" I mumbled still looking around as I walked towards him. He didn't answer so I put down my suitcases and I grabbed his shoulders and shook him hard. "LEO!! Answer me"

"Their missing okay" He screamed at me and the anger raised him to his feet.

"What happened?" I whispered as I gave him a hug.

"They found a demon in the book and went to vanquish him" He mumbled as he sat back down.

"When was that?" I asked quietly sitting next to him.

"Just after you left" My heart sank; I'd been gone a week.

"Why didn't you call me?" I whispered

"I tried but your phone's not working and Piper doesn't have Robbie's number." I shook my head.

"Yes she does I gave it to her before I left" I grabbed Leo by the hand then and pulled him up. "Do you want to find your wife or not?!" I screamed at him; the hormones kicking in.

He shoved me away "Course I do. But don't you think I've tried. Don't you think that it was difficult for me to just sit here powerless?! "It was his turn to shout "NO!! I've been sat here going out of my mind. Are you implying I don't want to save her because if you are then just leave because I'm really not interested. Are you going to help or not?"

"Yes" I cried "Let's find them. I grabbed his shoulder and orbed us both into the attic. I ran to the book and found the spell I needed. I read the spell out loud after Leo had lit the candles.

When it was done and the candles blew out, I whispered his name into the Darkness. "Cole"

**A/N: I know this is short but I wasn't sure if it was good enough so it's kinda a new beginning. Hope you like it. Please read and review.**

**Miss Jessica x**


	2. A Helping Hand

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed**

**A Helping Hand **

**C.P.O.V (Cole) **

I suddenly felt light spread through me and I knew what was coming. The room span then turned black and it was over. I opened my eyes and the one sister I hated stood before me.

"Cole" She whispered

"Ah Paige. What can I do for you on this fine day?" I sighed sarcasm suited me well.

The ginger girl frowned "Phoebe's missing" At her words I couldn't stop myself, I threw myself towards her and pinned her against the wall.

"What happened?" I growled as she orbed out of my hold and reappeared on the other side of the room.

"Piper and Phoebe went to fight a demon that needed the power of three to be defeated, they never came back" Leo's voice was quiet as he spoke and I felt a twang of sympathy for the guy that lost his powers and now his wife was missing. I sighed again. What a life.

"Why didn't you go too?" I spoke aggressively to the ginger witch.

"I wasn't here" I almost felt sympathy for her too. What was wrong with me? "They went after I left for Paris with Robbie"

"How long ago was that?" I moved towards the book as I spoke but it still didn't trust me and threw itself across the room. Jesus what did you have to do to trick that thing? I looked out of the window, waiting.

"About a week" she whispered and anger consumed me. I couldn't contain it.

"A WEEK! A WEEK!" Great now I was repeating myself sounding like a parrot. "Tell me Paige were you going to leave it for another week to see if they were dead?" I instantly regretted saying the last bit; both pairs of eyes that were looking at me, filled with tears. "Leo please tell me how to find them?" I spoke quietly now.

Leo's face sparked with anger too now "Don't you think I've tried? DON'T YOU THINK I'VE BEEN THROUGH HELL NOT BEING WITH HER FOR A WEEK? DON'T YOU THINK IT KILLS ME TO KNOW THAT SHE MIGHT BE..." he paused and the anger in his eyes faded. Another twang of sympathy passed through me.

Paige walked over and pulled him into a hug tears running down her face. Something was different about her. "Let's just focusing on finding them yeah?" Her voice was quiet and lined with pain. Leo and I both nodded.

"Right well... the first thing to do is find out where they are."

P.P.O.V (Phoebe)

"Piper?" I whispered urgently into the darkness. I tried to move my arms but the shackles cut into my wrist. Damn "Piper can you hear me?"

I stretched out my leg; sitting in the same position had done them no good. A sound suddenly forced me to my feet. I looked towards the prison door; through the iron clad bars. Someone was passing. "Let us go!" I shouted at the passing guard.

The light flickered towards me as he banged on the door "Shut up witch" He started to walk away

"Can we at least have some light?" My last attempt, I'd already asked for light three times.

The guard sighed "I guess" He shone the light through the door then seeing that I was still shackled unlocked it and stepped in. He put the fiery stick into the rusty holder upon the wall next to the door. The holder seemed so old it looked like it my brake but it stood still; the rusted iron flashing in the fire light. As soon as it was done he stepped out and locked the door. "Might as well let you have some light coz you're gonna be here a long time." He laughed and walked away.

I looked around the room and saw Piper's limp form shackled to the opposite wall. Her long brown hair covered in dirt and blood from the beating we'd received. Her body stirred and I sighed. Now the guard was gone she'd decided to wake up.

**A/N: Well here's more. I think it's better than the first because I put in more detail. Enjoy********.**

**Miss Jessica x**


	3. Author Note

A/N:

Okay so I know you guys hate these but im going to tell you that I wont be updating this story until Christmas. Please keep on the lookout for that update.

Feel free to read my other stories.

Miss Jessica xxx


End file.
